


The Final Frontier

by Nerd_Queen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Betazoid Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Otabek Altin, Friends to Lovers, Leo is basically Dr Crusher, M/M, Pon Farr, Smut, Star Trek AU, Viktor is a Riker/Picard hybrid, Vulcan Otabek Altin, Yuuri is basically Deanna Troi, telepathic love confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Queen/pseuds/Nerd_Queen
Summary: Lieutenant Yuri Plisetsky is on year five of a seven year voyage on the USS:Enterprise when his friend, Lieutenant Otabek Altin, has gone into Pon Farr.With five days left, Vulcan at least nine days away by maximum warp speed and no unmated Vulcans onboard, their time is running out. What will they do?
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, background Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	The Final Frontier

**Author's Note:**

> it was only a matter of time before i wrote a star trek au  
> i probably researched the races too much but eh fuck it  
> vulcan otabek is my shit and so is bottom otabek  
> this au is based off of Star Trek: The Next Generation  
> pls watch this while in quarantine its the shit

Yuri huffed, blowing a loose lock of blond hair out of his eyes as he tapped at his console. Not bothering to look up, as the inky blackness of space was a monotonous visage to him over the past five years of this seven-year exploration.

He sighed, flopping back in his chair with a groan, the stifling sickly crimson colours of his officer’s uniform scratching at his skin, even through his Star Fleet issued undergarments, which mind you, were just as frustratingly itchy.

One would think an intergalactic federation would be able to provide its officers with better made uniforms than the durable, stiff, form clinging fabric that was rougher than a Tosk’s backside.

Not that Yuri would let any of the crew know that, of course. He had a reputation to keep around those bastards, with the exclusion of Otabek.

The timid Vulcan had become a constant companion of Yuri’s since they had both been assigned this voyage upon NCC-1701-D, The fabled USS: Enterprise. The flagship of the federation, the vessel had seen more shit in its day than a Ferengi sewage worker. The voyage had been mostly uneventful, despite the many tall and colourful tales the starship and her crew had been central to.

The only time they had come close to anything remotely interesting happening was the time Christophe had slept with a Krisonian empathic metamorph they were supposed to be escorting to Valt Minor to wed a Valtese diplomat and end a seemingly ceaseless war. The Argelian first officer in question being unable to keep it in his immodestly tight pants had led to Star Fleet needing to intervene and find another diplomatic settlement for the warring colonies.

Viktor would have sprouted many grey hairs during that time if his hair wasn’t already entirely silver – helped in part by his Vaalian ancestry.

During the repetitive events of the voyage, the few words of dry wit and occasionally, downright psychopathy provided to him by the unusually short Vulcan eased his growing irritation, both physical and psychological.

As of late though, Otabek had been more distant than usual, and Yuri had found himself concerned for the Vulcan as he looked back over his shoulder at the young science officer, who appeared to be busying himself with his own console, steely dark gaze focused on the touchscreen.

“Mr. Altin?” Viktor asked, not bothering to look behind him.

That always pissed Yuri off. The only crewmates Viktor seemed to bother to look at where the Betazoid counsellor Yuuri, whom he was obviously fucking during their ‘counselling sessions’, and the Argelian whore of a first officer, Christophe, who appeared to have no qualms in quite literally fucking with fragile intercolonial diplomacy. Just because he held a high rank, Viktor seemed to hold himself above the rest of his peers in Yuri’s mind.

He had succeeded young, and it had gone to that rapidly balding head of his, smug bastard.

Viktor cleared his throat once more.

“Lieutenant Altin?” Viktor said more firmly this time.

“My apologies, sir, I, um, appear to have not been thinking at optimum capacity and therefore was unaware of my surroundings. Though momentarily, it would be illogical for it to occur again.”

Yuri found himself caught on the use of the contraction ‘um’.

Despite his quiet and more casual nature, Yuri had never heard the Vulcan ever use such a sound. Even when he found himself at a loss for words, Otabek would just pause and purse his lips, furrowing his brows as he searched for an answer.

“None needed, Mr. Altin. What were the results of the atmosphere tests on the newly discovered moon in this quadrant?”

“I have them here, Captain.”

“You seem distracted, Altin. Are you feeling alright?”

“I am unsure. May I go to the sickbay for Doctor de la Iglesia to look me over?”

“Of course. Dismissed.”

Otabek stepped down from his station, handing Viktor a tablet with a cursory nod and walked briskly but stiffly off the bridge toward the elevator. Yuri watched him over his shoulder, frowning and tapping his nails against the hard polymer of the console casing.

 _If something was wrong... Beka would have told me, right?_ He wondered as he turned back to his screen, fiddling nervously with the ships data files and the coordinates numbered before him.

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you alright?” asked a soft voice.

Yuri groaned, turning toward the softly spoken Betazoid. His soft features displayed concern as his wide, coffee coloured eyes studied Yuri.

“If you know the answer why fucking bother asking?” Yuri huffed, shrugging Yuuri’s hand away and folding his arms against his chest.

“Because I prefer to ask rather than telling people how they feel.”

“Stop beating around the Bush and leave me alone. Don’t you and Baldy have a ‘counselling’ session to get to?”

“You’re concerned, for Otabek.” Yuuri sighed, brushing back a loose lock of hair from behind the bejewelled hairband he wore. “He’s been more distant, I agree.”

“... What did you feel on him?”

“It takes me a lot of digging to get through to his emotions, and I mean a _lot_ , especially for a Vulcan. But I feel… Fear... Frustration... Concern...” Yuuri chewed his bottom lip, looking around to see if anyone was paying attention to their discussion. “Lust.”

Yuri’s brows shot up.

_Lust?!_

He’d never even seen Otabek desire his proclaimed favourite food strong enough to call it anything close to the need or want.

The intercom beeped overhead.

“Sick Bay to bridge, this is Doctor de la Iglesia. Captain Nikiforov, Counsellor Katsuki and Lieutenant Plisetsky please report to the observation lounge. There are urgent matters we need to discuss.” Leo’s voice echoed around the bridge.

“Acknowledged, Doctor. Number one, you have the bridge. Plisetsky, Yuuri you’re with me.”

“Please hurry. This is extremely urgent. De la Iglesia out.”

Yuri rose from his seat, confused as he followed Yuuri, careful not to step on the flowing blue half skirt flapping at the Betazoid’s heels.

He could understand why Viktor and Yuuri were being called to the conference, but why Yuri?

Was it something to do with Otabek? He had gone to the sick bay for a check-up and Leo had hailed them not long after.

Could something be seriously wrong with him?

As they stepped into the elevator, Yuri found himself picking at any loose threads of his sleeve cuff, chewing on his bottom lip.

“Peace, Yuri. It’s going to be okay.” Yuuri murmured beside him. His soft voice was soothing enough to stop him picking at his sleeves, but not enough to quench the growing flame of worry.

By the time they had entered the observation lounge, Leo was already there, and had appeared to be there for some time.

The normally upbeat and cheery doctor was pacing the length of the observation lounge, muttering in a Terran language Yuri was unfamiliar with and frowning.

“Doctor? This is some quite uncharacteristic behaviour from you.”

“C-Captain! My apologies sir, I was just lost in thought. Take a seat.”

Curiously, Yuri took a seat at the conference table, his hands feeling clammy against the dark glass-like polymer of the table.

Even in the midst of an incredibly stressful medical operation, Leo always appeared to keep a cool head and a positive attitude. However, this was a stark difference to the man Yuri saw at the end of the conference table.

His face was unusually dark, serious, as if something deeply grave was to befall them.

“Why did you call us here, Doctor?”

“Yes. And it’s to do with Otabek.” He sighed, turning to flick on the monitor. “I’m going to give it to you straight; the idiot is experiencing Pon Farr and didn’t even think to warn us so we could plan this part of the voyage around it. “

“Pon Farr?” Yuuri asked, eyes wide in concern.

“Vulcan mating ritual. Happens every seven years, like clockwork. It’s like heat but less mindless.” Leo sighed, flicking through what appeared to be co-ordinate on screen. “Typically, there is a ritual of battle on Vulcan where intendeds fight for the right to have the chosen mate.”

“But Vulcan is at least nine days away by maximum warp speed.”

“Exactly. And I’ve tried to reach out but there are no Vulcan officers who are in Pon Farr, want to help him out or would even make it in time if they were willing.”

“Why don’t we just... I dunno let him ride it out?” Yuri shrugged, causing Leo to snap his head towards Yuri and glare at him like he’d just suggested to kill the whole crew.

“Ride it out? Do you not know what Pon Farr is, Yuri?” he asked incredulously.

“... Uh...”

“You can’t just ride it out! If you go into Pon Farr, you need to find a mate within eight days, or you go irreversibly insane and die! Do you want Otabek to die, Yuri?” Leo snapped.

“What day is Otabek on? Given his withdrawn nature, I’d doubt he would have informed even you right away.”

“He’s on day three.”

“Otabek for the love of the Gods...” Viktor sighed, sitting back in his seat and scrubbing his face with his palm. “Is he trying to kill himself?”

“What about Seung-Gil Lee? He’s Vulcan, right?” Yuri suggested.

For some reason the idea of Otabek being... Intimate with someone bothered him. Yuri shrugged and pushed the feeling down.

“Mated to Phichit Chulanont.” Yuuri replied.

“But he’s a Betazoid Terran hybrid.”

“A Vulcan doesn’t need to have a Vulcan mate. It’s against tradition but interbreeding brought us one of the finest officers Star Fleet has seen in its history, the late Captain Spock.” Leo explained. “And due to Otabek’s orientation we wouldn’t need to be concerned about the breeding part.”

“What are you suggesting then, Doctor?” Viktor asked, sitting forwards in his seat, elbows against the conference table.

“I’m suggesting someone on this ship spend Otabek’s Pon Farr with him, help him out.” Leo suggested, glancing at Yuri.

“Why are you looking at me? Is that why you called me here?”

“I’m going to be honest with you, Yuri. You’re the only person on this ship Otabek trusts enough to fuck him.”

“Jesus, don’t put it like that.” Yuri huffed, crossing his arms and looking away, feeling his cheeks and ears burn.

“There is something more mutually underlying in their friendship.” Yuuri noted. “It would make sense.”

“Can you stay the fuck out of my head?” Yuri snapped, voice cracking embarrassingly.

“Aw, he’s embarrassed.” Viktor cooed, resting his cheek on his fist.

“I try to ignore it but it’s like someone singing in the shower when you’re trying to sleep.” Yuuri shrugged.

“Okay, but what does Otabek say about this?” Yuri asked carefully, ignoring the teasing couple of superiors.

“He already consented, if you were willing too.” Leo shrugged, closing the coordinates on screen and tucking his tablet under his arm.

“What.”

“Apparently his current condition is the reason he’s been avoiding you.”

Yuri blinked, his face feeling hotter than a dwarf star about to explode, his cheeks going impossibly redder.

“He’s waiting in his quarters if you’re consenting to this proposition.”

“L-Let me get this straight. Otabek is in some kind of mating horny ritual thing that will drive him crazy and kill him in five days if he doesn’t fuck someone, and I’m agreeing to a friend with benefits situation for medical reasons, so he doesn’t die?”

“Basically, yeah.”

“I wish the circumstances were different but fuck it. Fine. I accept. When will I need to show up?”

“As soon as is convenient for you. I’d recommend showering and eating beforehand, though. You’re going to need the energy. Three days holding off the insane need to get laid, he’s going to be super pent up.”

“Didn’t need to know that last part.”

“Be careful with him. Even if he’s... Yeah... His physical states the last time he had been sexually active was seven years ago, during his last Pon Farr.”

“Thanks for that, Leo. Definitely not way too much information.” Yuri frowned, standing up from his seat and walking toward the door. “You owe me, by the way.”

“Seriously?”

“You could have asked me discreetly instead of organising this.”

“Okay, fine, fair enough. What do you want, a drink?”

“Ask out Guang-Hong.” Yuri shrugged as the door slid open in front of him, smirking at Leo’s embarrassed wail.

“That’s not fair, Yuri! I-it’s different!”

“Whatever.”

“Use protection!” Viktor called gleefully.

Yuri frowned and flipped him off, walking briskly out of the observation lounge and trying to ignore the nervousness bubbling deep in his core.

*

After an hour of pacing in his quarters, Yuri had finally showered, eaten and dressed into more comfortable wear, the fabric softer against his skin than the awfully itchy polymer of his Star Fleet uniform.

Chewing his bottom lip, he inhaled deeply and counted to ten before knocking on Otabek’s door.

The hour of pacing had been selfish, the guilt gnawing in Yuri’s stomach reminded him of such. He didn’t know what kind of condition Otabek was in, he hadn’t seen him since Otabek had left the bridge hours ago.

He could be sitting in his room reading, that wouldn’t be out of character for the Vulcan. Even after a fairly severe abdominal injury due to a rogue transport getting a little trigger happy with a phaser a few years ago, Yuri still found a bandaged Otabek with a cup of tea and a worn, literally ancient Tolstoy novel in hand, casually reading it as if he hadn’t been blasted and shot across the room mere hours before.

But he could be groaning and writhing in his bed, bare and golden skin flushed viridian by the emerald blood in his veins, sweat making his soft, dark curls stick to his forehead as he bit his tongue and tried not to disturb the rest of his crewmates as he desperately sought a temporary release to his maddening lust.

That last one made Yuri’s cheeks burn.

“Yura?” came a weak groan from behind the door.

“Yeah, it’s me.”

“Come in.”

The doors slid open, and with another nervous inhale, Yuri slipped in. The room was dark, none of the fluorescent lights or lamps lit in Otabek’s quarters as the vast extremities of space served as the sole light source in this moment of time.

Otabek was in his bed, the thick blankets bunched around his waist and hugging his knees.

From what Yuri could see, his normally articulately styled hair hung in loose, floppy curls over his forehead and around the starkly contrasting sharp cut of his undercut, pointed ears poking out from the mess of dark hair. His glasses remained perched on the bridge of his nose, the meticulously polished glasses flashing the starlight across the room.

He looked cute, vulnerable, yet that only increased Yuri’s concern for him.

“Sorry I took so long. I had to deal with a few duties here and there, you know how it is.” Yuri apologised sheepishly, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“I was not expecting you to want to come at all...” Otabek murmured.

“Beka, I’m your friend, you need a hand. I’m here.”

“Platonic attraction does not equate sexual attraction, it would have been crass, arrogant and downright vulgar to assume you were already consenting. Leo was the one who suggested that you and I…”

“What was your plan, really? It’s like clockwork, right. You had to have known, so what were you gonna do?”

“…Holograms.” Otabek shrugged defeatedly.

They fell into a silence, Yuri choosing to pick at his cuff once more and Otabek running his hands through the loose curls of his hair.

He chewed his bottom lip, the silence thick between the two men. Yuri found Otabek attractive, he didn’t understand why any male-humanoid attracted sentient being wouldn’t. Despite his stature being on the smaller side, particularly for his species, Otabek maintained a firm, lean musculature which paired well with his darker complexion, sharp features and serious eyes. His rich deep voice was a familiar tone Yuri found warming and welcoming when many others found it monotonous and apathetic. Yuri believed he could argue Otabek was in fact, one of the most beautiful beings in the universe, though would never speak this aloud.

He and the Vulcan officer and formed a tight bond over the past five years of the expedition, a tight bond that could be warped immensely for better or for worse by this current predicament. Even if it meant saving Otabek’s life, there were ramifications to the situation.

“I can hear you thinking, Yura.”

“Sorry… Is that a metaphor or can you actually hear my thoughts?”

“I’d need to touch you to mind meld.”

“Right.” Yuri felt stupid now, but shifted to face his friend. “So why aren’t you touching me now?”

“Because if I touched you now… I wouldn’t be able to stop.” He admitted, his voice small as he curled in on himself, ashamed.

Yuri sighed, toeing off his shoes and peeling off his socks. As he balled the socks up and stuffed them into the shoes, he could feel Otabek’s intense smoky quartz hued gaze studying him as he tucked his shoes under the bed, bringing his feet onto the bed. He moved closer to Otabek, absently brushing back the inky onyx curls from his eyes and gently sliding the thick, dark frames of his glasses off his nose, folding the legs and setting them on the empty nightstand, the sparse array of items reflective to the spartan nature of his quarters. Even in the darkness, Yuri could see the beginnings of a verdantly hued blush on the Vulcan’s high cheekbones and across the smooth slope of his nose.

“For someone who is supposed to be of a superior intelligence,” Yuri began, still gently combing his fingers through Otabek’s soft hair. “You’re a fucking dumbass.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Three days? Seriously? You’d have been dead in five…”

“Sorry...” he mumbled, ashamed.

Yuri was almost straddling Otabek’s lap by now, the heat of Otabek’s body already enticingly warm without any direct contact. Otabek’s hands moved to rest by his sides, almost fisted in the sheets as Yuri continued combing his fingers through his hair, taking note of the small scars on either side of the tail-end of his left eyebrow, a reminder of Otabek’s stint as a teenage rebel reminiscent of the Terran punk rock movement of the late 20th century. The memory of that conversation and the bellyaching laughter that came from it made his lips twitch fondly.

“So how do you… normally do this?”

“Traditionally?” Otabek asked, thick brows furrowing in thought. “Normally it’s a ritual of combat and the victor is chosen by the intended, but uh… I’ve never done it traditionally.”

“So how do you start it? What’s your tradition?”

“I, uh… a kiss…”

“Just one?”

“As many as you want…”

“Do you want me to kiss you?”

“I consented to this beforehand, it is logical that I would consent to kissing you too.”

“Beka. I need to know if it’s what you want.”

“Please,” he licked his lips. Those shiny, plump lips that tortured Yuri’s mind far more than he wanted to admit. “Please kiss me, Yura.”

“That’s more like it.” Yuri smirked.

He shifted his hand down from Otabek’s hair to cup his jaw and tilt his head up, leaning down to close the gap between them and kiss Otabek softly. The Vulcan’s lips were soft, warm against his own as a strong hand came up to cup the back of his neck and those lips moved against Yuri’s to reciprocate.

Yuri kept his kisses measured and controlled, despite his need to press closer into his friend’s warmth and taste more of that enticing sweetness of his lips. Yuri reminded himself that Otabek was on the brink of sex-crazed madness, and he needed to be careful as to not potentially take advantage of him.

The kiss steadily grew more passionate, Otabek’s hands shifting to wander along his clothed shoulders and chest as his tongue swept out over his bottom lip. The heat of Otabek’s hands burned against Yuri’s skin through his thin shirt, his lips parting eagerly for Yuri, allowing, no, begging him to taste the intoxicating sweetness that awaited him.

It wasn’t long before they had to pry themselves from one another, panting heavily against spit-slickened lips, lashes fluttering against cheeks. Yuri cupped the nape of Otabek’s neck in one hand, his free hand resting against his chest, pressing his lips against the sharp line of his jaw, the heat of Otabek’s hands sliding down to his abdomen. As he trailed his lips tenderly along the Vulcans angular jawline, Yuri felt his lips twitch into a smirk as soft, breathy gasps danced into his ears.

Otabek’s hands bunched in the fabric of the shirt at his hips, rucking it up as Yuri’s lips found purchase against the skin of his throat.

“Mark me.” He breathed, almost inaudible.

“What?”

“Claim me, mark me, Yura.”

The heatedly whispered confession sent a holt jolt running down his spine straight to his groin, Otabek’s blunt nails scratching lightly at his skin as he flexed his hands nervously.

“Under uniform only?”

“Y-yeah.”

He felt Otabek’s Adam’s apple bob against his lips as he swallowed thickly, Yuri taking the opportunity to slide down and kiss his neck, sucking a soft green mark into the golden skin that would surely bruise by morning and earning a deep, throaty moan in response. He chuckled to himself, continuing to litter tiny marks along the skin of Otabek’s throat.

Persistent hands pushed Yuri’s shirt up further, bunching it at his collarbones. He drew back to peer at Otabek’s face, eyes dark with want and cheeks flushed emerald, lips invitingly slick and shiny in the near darkness. Yuri tugged his shirt over his head before reaching for Otabek’s.

“Off. I want everything off, I need…” He trailed off, hands dropping into his lap, joined by his gaze.

“Anything you want.” Yuri said calmly, kissing Otabek’s forehead and stepping off the bed.

“I just want to warn you, though.” Otabek said quietly as he tugged his tank top over his head. “In times like these, Vulcans tend to lose any semblance of logic. Instead we are driven by need, by our feelings that we usually repress due to their intensity.”

“So, in layman’s terms you’re telling me not to worry if you’re not acting the way you do normally?” Yuri asked as he tugged his trousers down to his ankles and kicked them across the room, his briefs joining the pile soon after.

“Essentially, yes. I know this whole experience is alien to you.” Otabek remarked, standing up to shed his briefs and stand before Yuri, bare and exposed and bathed in starlight.

“Was that a pun?”

“Maybe.” The Vulcan responded, lips twitching into a slight smirk. “You’ve never been with a Vulcan, have you. The colouring must be rather strange, is it not?”

Even though he kept his voice naturally passive, Yuri could tell his friend was nervous, and for many understandable reasons too. Their friendship was at stake. Even if this was to save Otabek from his own demise and they both consented, Otabek may not share the feelings Yuri has for him, and that could tear them apart. Something could go wrong, Yuri could fuck up, breach consent… these were all risks he was willing to take.

Yuri’s eyes raked over Otabek’s smaller form, a foil to Yuri’s slender, sleek form as he was comprised of hard-earned muscle, curving and dipping under golden skin and dusted emerald by his blush. Yuri had always found Otabek’s body to be rather on the distracting side, the skin-tight blue and black of his uniform stretching enticingly over the full curves of his shoulders, chest, thighs and ass. Despite favouring brains over brawn, Otabek was surprisingly muscular for a Vulcan, for as far as Yuri knew, the species tended to maintain a slenderer physique better adapted to a healthy lifestyle and the occasional form of ritual combat. He chewed his bottom lip as he allowed his gaze to drift lower along the thin trail of black hair leading down his lower abdomen.

Yuri’s eyes widened as a heat built in his core. Otabek was hung. Embarrassingly, he felt his mouth water as he ran his gaze over it. It was thick and long, flushed a dark green as it rested against his hip. Cut too, he noted, though he was unsure whether that was due to a Vulcan tradition or not.

“Y-You’re staring… Am I that unappealing?”

“No, no, far from it.” Yuri shook his head, licking his lips as he forced his gaze back to Otabek’s face. “Green blush isn’t something I’m used to but, it’s cute.”

Otabek pursed his lips, averting his gaze from Yuri, the pointed tips of his ears peeking out of his thick hair and almost glowing a bright shade of green.

 _Yep_ , Yuri thought. _Really, really cute._

Yuri stepped closer, until Otabek’s bare chest was barely brushing his own, feeling the heat radiating from the Vulcan’s smaller body. Hearing Otabek’s breath hitch and taking his chin between his thumb and forefinger, turning Otabek’s head to kiss him deeply. Otabek gazed against Yuri’s lips as his arms came around his shoulders to draw them closer, kissing back eagerly.

Yuri remarked to himself that it was kind of adorable how Otabek raised himself up on his tiptoes to try and take charge of the kiss, his admittedly out of character enthusiasm causing Yuri to stumble back towards the bed. Yuri gasped as Otabek moved his hands to his chest, shoving Yuri onto the mattress just as his calves brushed against the bed, climbing over him and straddling his hips.

Otabek kissed Yuri hard, gasping against his mouth. Yuri reached up, gripping the thick muscle of Otabek’s thighs, the muscle wrapped tightly in soft skin supple and firm under his hands. Otabek’s chest pressed up against his own and between them he could feel the heat of Otabek’s cock against his abdomen. Otabek groaned against Yuri’s lips, taking his hand to guide it to his ass, Yuri gripping the plush flesh tightly.

With his free hand, Yuri reached between them to wrap his hand around Otabek’s aching cock. A heady gasp escaped Otabek’s lips and the taut muscle under his hand flexed. Otabek broke the kiss to sit back on his heels, staring down darkly at Yuri and licking his spit slicked lips.

With a smirk, Otabek rolled his hips slowly, backing up slowly until Yuri felt the sensitive skin of his cock press between the warm globes of Otabek’s ass. Yuri moaned as Otabek ground his hips in a slow, teasing circle, hands flexing against his skin. Otabek dipped down, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to Yuri’s collarbone and mouthing his way down Yuri’s skin, nudging his hand away from his cock as he went. Yuri sighed, biting his bottom lip.

“Beka…” Yuri sighed, lashes fluttering against his cheeks. “Beka wait, I’m supposed to be pleasuring you, I…”

“Pon Farr is about mating, we pleasure one another. Allow me to pleasure you, please.”

Yuri sighed, nodding as he let his head drop back to the mattress as Otabek’s lips kissed a trail of fire down his body. His hands caressed Yuri’s skin almost reverently, his tongue flicking out against Yuri’s skin ever so slightly, almost teasing him as he continued down, pushing his thighs apart to press kisses into the soft, pale skin. Yuri was always the slightest bit insecure about the softness in his thighs.

He had never told anyone about this, of course. He didn’t want his comrades aboard the _Enterprise_ to know how weak he could be. They wouldn’t respect him if they knew how weak he felt sometimes. Even Otabek, his closest friend and confidant, wouldn’t understand something so trivial as physical insecurities.

Even so, Otabek’s lips pressed tenderly against the soft, sensitive skin, lips inching closer and closer to the apex of his thighs.

Part of Yuri wanted to tell him to stop.

He was weak, trembling, vulnerable.

He was far from a virgin, but he had never felt so exposed and helpless under someone’s touch, someone’s gaze as those hooded dark eyes bore into his own.

Yuri chewed his bottom lip, breath hitching as those lips pressed against the base of his cock.

It was weird, normally Otabek would reprimand him for chewing his lips. Typically, it was a subconscious nervous habit, though Otabek never wrote it off as trivial, just told him to stop out of concern for Yuri’s health.

Otabek’s lips had always been so soft, ever so slightly shiny. Due to the more rebellious nature of his appearance in comparison to most of the Vulcans Yuri knew - the messily styled curls, crisp, clean undercut, scars on his lips and eyebrows and ears from a varied amount of piercings he removed before applying to the Academy – one would believe Otabek cared very little about his appearance, but Yuri knew from waiting outside his quarters before a visit from an ambassador for the greater part of two hours, Otabek cared a lot about his appearance. Especially in the smaller details, such as his lips, as Yuri had seen him applying a Chapstick-like substance to his lips at regular intervals in the day.

At this point, Yuri was fully aware of just how soft Otabek’s lips were, as they were pressed lazily against the sensitive skin of his cock, dragging slowly up as he wrapped his hand around the base. Those dark, pretty, long lashes fluttered against Otabek’s sharp cheekbones, momentarily disrupting the intense, dismantling gaze as Otabek took the tip of his cock into his mouth, those plush lips closing around the underside of the crown and tongue toying with the sensitive skin like a lewd lollipop.

Instinctively, Yuri buried his hands in that thick, dark mess of curly hair between his thighs, the soft tendrils bunched between his fingers as Otabek’s lips slid down his cock, his tongue flicking along the underside as he moaned around Yuri’s cock. His lips were tight and firm around him, his mouth warm and wet and maddening as Otabek bobbed his head along the length of Yuri’s cock.

Those eyes, those dark brown eyes blown wide with lust, paired with that dark green blush staining his golden skin, it made a knot build in his stomach. Every tiny movement Otabek made seemed to yank Yuri closer to the edge, finding himself almost embarrassed by how close he was starting to feel.

“Beka.” Yuri found himself gasping, a hoarse moan falling from his lips. “Beka, please.”

This chant was real, to a real person, the real Otabek, his lips and tongue working sin between Yuri’s thighs instead of a hushed prayer in the darkness of Yuri’s quarters or the fluorescent lighting of the showers, his fist tight around his dick.

Yuri tugged at the inky black locks between his fingers, causing a moan to rumble out of Otabek’s throat and vibrate against his cock and for a moment Yuri forgot how to breathe.

“Beka, please, gonna cum.” Yuri gasped out, torn between grabbing the Vulcan’s hair and fucking that warm mouth and throat of his or nudging him off to catch his breath.

“So soon?” Otabek asked, pulling off yet continuing to rub the head of Yuri’s dick against his lips.

“Fuck off. It’s been a while.”

“Would you rather finish now or later?”

“Depends on how you want to do this, ‘cause I’m pretty fluid about who takes what.”

“I want you to take me.” Otabek breathed, sitting up to brush his lips against Yuri’s. “I want you inside me, pressing me open and fucking me so hard I can’t even remember my own name.”

 _Unexpected, but not unwelcome._ Yuri noted with a slight shrug.

Yuri released Otabek’s hair from his hold, the soft locks falling back over Otabek’s eyes and forehead, the latter stopping to – rather cutely, Yuri admitted to himself – blow a lock out of his eyes as Yuri ran his hands along the sides of Otabek’s form, gripping him at his surprisingly narrow waist and flipping Otabek onto his back.

He caught Otabek’s hands as they reached up to Yuri, pinning them over Otabek’s head by their slender wrists, earning a surprised moan that would echo in Yuri’s mind for years to come.

“Lube.” Yuri grunted. “Where do you keep it?”

“Right bedside drawer, there are condoms in there too.”

Yuri nodded, pulling away from Otabek’s grip to pad over to the bedside drawer, stumbling over his hastily thrown clothes and shoes in the darkness.

“Beka, it’s dark as shit, can I turn on a light? Just for a minute?”

“S-sorry, I just, felt like I needed to hide earlier. Computer, increase light intensity to 50 percent.”

The overhead console beeped, and the room took on a soft Amber glow, Otabek meeting Yuri’s gaze nervously before Yuri turned his attention to the nightstand.

Bending down, Yuri tugged open the bottom drawer. His brows raised at the collection of sex toys lined up neatly within the box, the same image from when Yuri was stood outside Otabek’s quarters flashing within his mind once more and sending a jolt of arousal to his core.

“Please don’t look too long.” Otabek pleaded.

His voice sounded strained as Yuri plucked a condom and a half empty bottle of translucent pink liquid, tossing them onto his bed. As he made his way back to the bed, his gaze fell back over Otabek.

Small, breathy sighs huffed past his plush lips, the soft green blush under his skin darkened as the muscles in his arm twitched, causing Yuri’s gaze to follow the length of it down to his hand working slowly between his thighs, gently teasing along his own cock.

Yuri bit his lip.

 _Damn_.

Yuri wrapped his fingers around Otabek’s wrist, tugging his hand away and tangling their fingers together.

“What do you think you’re doing, hm?” Yuri whispered, leaning in close and cupping Otabek’s jaw.

“Couldn’t wait… needed…” Otabek sighed, tailing off and biting his lip, looking into Yuri’s eyes.

“You shouldn’t have held yourself back so long, Beka.” Yuri sighed, hands around Otabek’s slender wrists and guiding them over his head. “I’m kinda fucking mad at you, y’know.” He murmured as he pressed his lips to Otabek’s neck, fingers firm around his wrists against the soft linen of the bedsheets. “So reckless… What if you died?”

“Can we not talk about this?” Otabek asked, staring at the ceiling. “I understand the importance, but I can’t wait much longer, so, _please, Yura_.”

The soft, shy plea lit a flame within Yuri, though small, it was catching quickly. His fingers tightened around Otabek’s wrists, pressing his hands into the mattress as his free hands reached between those thick, muscular thighs to pry them apart, spreading the Vulcan before him.

“Fuck, Beka, do that again.”

“Do what?” Otabek asked. Fuck, he was breathless already and he hadn’t even been touched.

“Beg.”

“Beg?”

“Beg me to make you feel good, tell me what you need, Beka.”

“Please touch me, Yura.” Otabek pleaded quietly, tongue peeking out to wet his soft lips, so kissable Yuri itched to claim them once more. “I want you to stretch me, fuck me until I’m beyond logic and reason.”

“Jeez, always the quiet ones, huh?” Yuri muttered as he reached for the bottle near Otabek’s head.

“Just hurry up and fuck me…”

“Manners, Beka.” Yuri smirked, clicking open the bottle and squeezing some lube onto his fingers, slicking them up. “Say please.”

“ _Please_ hurry up and fuck me.” Otabek huffed.

Yuri tutted and pressed his fingers against the tight ring of muscle between the muscular globes of Otabek’s pert ass, smirking in satisfaction as Otabek’s breath hitched noticeably, pearly white teeth clamping down on soft green lips.

Circling them slowly, Yuri leaned down to press gentle kisses into Otabek’s skin, nipping at his neck carefully and feeling the Vulcan’s pulse against his lips. He felt Otabek’s wrists start to slip free from his grips, a breathy moan coming from Otabek as Yuri pinned his wrists back above his head, his hole loosening and relaxing against the gentle ministration of his fingers, allowing him to slowly press one digit inside, the slick heat of Otabek’s walls yielding almost too easily around him.

 _Almost like he’s already been stretched,_ Yuri thought to himself, swallowing thickly.

“Don’t need to prep that much…” Otabek mumbled, gasping softly as Yuri pulled his finger back and pushed back in.

“Get too excited before I got here?”

“You took too long, figured it was only logical that I’d be ready when you showed up.”

“What, were you planning to jump me?” Yuri snickered, pushing a second finger in gently, careful not to hurt his friend.

“Basically.” Otabek murmured softly, canting his hips slowly against Yuri’s fingers, trying to urge them deeper. “But I got nervous and didn’t do that...”

“Now that, I would have liked to see.” Yuri chuckled lowly, pushing his fingers in as far as he could, crooking them just enough to elicit the response he wanted.

Otabek moaned, silken walls clenching around Yuri’s fingers as his abdomen flexed, eyes widening for a moment. His blush impossibly darkened in the soft amber lighting, the splash of jade under his golden skin hot to the touch against Yuri’s lips as he kissed down to Otabek’s chest, skimming his lips over the soft skin of Otabek’s toned pectorals.

The reaction went as soon as it had come, causing Yuri to seek it again, along with the satisfaction that came with it as he crooked his fingers, rubbing the pads in a slow, teasing circle against Otabek’s prostate. Otabek moaned, low in his throat as his hips pressed against Yuri’s hand, seeking more friction, more pleasure while trying to half-heartedly tug his arms free from Yuri’s hold.

“Fuck, Yura…”

“Gonna beg?”

Otabek groaned, hooking his leg over Yuri’s hip and drawing his hips closer, the tip of his cock hot and slick against Yuri’s abdomen, a relieved chant of _“Yes, fuck, yes”_ rumbling from his throat as he pushed a third finger inside.

Yuri could only watch in awe as Otabek arched his back, slick inner walls squeezing around his fingers as he repeatedly curled them into his sweet spot, pulling the sweetest sounds from his lips.

Otabek’s muscular thighs twitched and flexed, bracketing his hand as his hips rocked into Yuri’s fingers, pressing him deeper into his pulsing heat.

“Yura,” He gasped. His voice was shaky and whiny already, _fuck._ “Yura please, I need- ah~”

“What do you need, Beka? Tell me exactly what you need.”

“Fuck me, Yura, please.”

“I am fucking you.”

“N-Not with your fingers.”

“With my tongue?”

Otabek made a frustrated sound, halfway between a whine and a growl, his scrunched-up eyes slipping open to fix Yuri with an intense, hungry glare.

“You know exactly what I want. Stop fucking with me.” Otabek growled, sitting up.

Yuri’s fingers slipped out of his heat as Otabek gripped his arms, twisting them around until Yuri’s back hit the mattress, the Vulcan straddling his lap and glaring down at him, the loose, thick dark curls of his hair falling into his eyes as the locks swept his forehead, emerald blush ever prominent on his golden skin.

Slowly and sensually, he rolled his hips back, causing his dick to slip into the lube slick cleft of Otabek’s ass, the blunt head of his cock catching against the stretched rim of his hole.

“You have a lot of nerve teasing me.” Otabek frowned, his voice catching and cracking in his throat. “Especially when you know what’s at risk.”

“Can’t help it, you’re fun to tease.” Yuri grinned wolfishly up at Otabek, only to tip his head back and moan as Otabek reached back and ran his fingers along the length of Yuri’s cock, still sensitive and greatly neglected in favour of Otabek’s own pleasure. “Fucking hell, _Beka._ ”

“See? It’s just illogical to even drag it out this long, though I do understand the amusement. You _are_ rather endearing when you get whiny and desperate.”

“ _Beka._ ”

A rare chuckle escaped the Vulcan’s kiss bruised lips, followed with a breathy sigh as Yuri rocked his hips up to meet the sensual grind of Otabek’s hips. Otabek licked his lips, pushing back against Yuri teasingly one last time, pushing his hair out of his eyes, pouting cutely for a small moment.

“I need a haircut.” He muttered under his breath, just barely audible to the man below him. “What did your last medical say?”

“A-About what?” Yuri asked dumbly, letting out a soft “ _Oh_.” Of acknowledgement as Otabek quirked a thick, sculpted brow. “I’m, uh, clean. You?”

“This is the first time I’ve been sexually active in seven years, but yes. I am clean, as you put it in your colloquial terminology.”

“Seven years? No wonder you’re so grumpy all the time.” Yuri muttered, sitting up and fumbling along the bedsheets for the condom he had plucked from Otabek’s nightstand minutes before.

“Vulcans don’t typically have the same desperate need for sexual release as humans do.” Otabek shrugged, rolling his hips against Yuri’s once more. “Anyway, considering neither of us are at risk, there is no need for a prophylactic.”

“Wait, really?” Yuri asked, biting his lip to hold back another moan as Otabek ground his hips down.

“I tend to prefer to go without, if that is preferable to you.”

Yuri swallowed thickly, unsure how to digest that information as Otabek leaned forward and plucked the lube bottle from the sheets beside Yuri’s head. He tutted softly at the fact it was still open, pouring some of the translucent gel into his palm.

“That’s uh, fine by me, if you’re okay with the clean-up.”

“Good.” Otabek said shortly before leaning down to kiss Yuri, taking the opportunity to push his tongue past Yuri’s parted lips as he gasped when the cool lube hit the hot, sensitive skin of his cock.

Yuri tensed under Otabek, moaning helplessly against his lips as he spread the lube over his twitching cock, tugging it quickly to warm the gel. He didn’t miss how those kiss-bruised lips twitched against his in a smirk as his hips bore down, grinding slowly and pushing back against him.

Reluctantly, Yuri tore himself away from the kiss, moving his hands to firmly grip Otabek by his hips.

“Beka, stop teasing.”

“So, it’s fine when you do it but not when I do it?” Otabek snorted. “What a load of- hey!” he gasped as Yuri tackled him to the mattress.

“Weren’t you begging me to fuck you before you started doing that? Isn’t it a little _illogical_ to prolong it?” Yuri asked, grinning down at Otabek as he held his friend’s arms over his head, hand firm against his slim wrists.

“Yura…” Otabek murmured, twisting away and hiding his face against his bicep, gasping and keening softly as the blunt head of Yuri’s cock nudged at his stretched rim. “Fuck, please.”

“Since you asked _so_ nicely,” Yuri chuckled, breathing huskily against the shell of Otabek’s ear, gripping his hips and pressing in smoothly until he was flush against the smaller man, his hot, silken walls pulsing around his cock.

Otabek arched up, tugging his arms free of Yuri’s hold to wrap around him, burying his face against the pale skin of Yuri’s shoulder, holding him tight and supressing his soft moans and restrained whines.

Yuri moved his hand down to Otabek’s thigh, caressing the soft skin wrapped around the tensed, firm muscle as soft breaths puffed from Otabek’s kiss-swollen lips and whispered at Yuri’s ear.

“You okay?” he murmured, trying to steady his breathing, reaching up to stroke his hair slowly, in long, soothing strokes.

“Yes, I just need a minute. It’s- it has been a while. I just need a moment to adjust.”

Yuri nodded, pressing a soft kiss to Otabek’s temple and unwinding his clenched hand from his shoulder, taking it and squeezing it softly before pressing tender kisses to his knuckles. Beneath him, Otabek squirmed, wriggling his hips as if to generate some form of friction between the two of them. Taking that as the cue to move, he drew his hips back and pushed in slowly, relishing the broken hitch in Otabek’s breath as it fluttered against the shell of his ear.

“I take it you’re ready now?” Yuri asked, gasping softly as Otabek clenched around him once more.

Otabek nodded against his shoulder, hands flexing against his arms as he adjusted his hold on Yuri. Yuri gripped Otabek’s thigh and hitched it up his hip, biting his lip to suppress a moan as he drew his hips back, pushing into Otabek. The Vulcan gasped beneath him, biting his lip.

“You can go faster than that.”

“Damn Beka, let me set a rhythm first.” Yuri laughed, pressing a kiss to Otabek’s ear.

 _They’re so green…_ he thought as he rocked his hips into him, building a steady rhythm and listening attentively for the soft sounds of pleasure coming from the man beneath him. _Cute._

Otabek wrapped his thighs around Yuri’s waist, crossing his ankles at the small of his back. “I’ve waited too long, hurry up.”

“So impatient. Good things come to those who wait.”

“Yura.” Otabek warned, dark eyes glaring up at him as he rolled his hips against Yuri’s, trying to hasten the pace and pulling him in by his legs.

“I’m just teasing Beka.”

“Stop teasing and fuck me.”

Yuri pulled back, planting his hands on either side of Otabek’s head to brace himself, drawing his hips back and slamming back into him roughly, earning a hoarse moan from the man beneath him, the viridian blush spreading to his chest and flushing his dusky nipples a soft green hue under the sensitive, dark skin.

Otabek’s nails dug into his shoulders as he rocked his hips against Yuri’s, matching his pace with a series of heady moans. As he moved, Yuri found himself lost in every little sound he pulled from the usually reserved man, every shift and change of his typically stoic face as he fell deeper and deeper and succumbed the growing passion and pleasure between them.

His precome slick cock rubbed against Yuri’s abdomen as their hips met time and time again, the slap of skin against skin and the lewd, slick sound of Yuri’s cock pistoning in and out of Otabek filling the heated air between them as they gasped and moaned against their lips. Yuri gripped Otabek’s hips, alternating the angle and causing a loud cry to fall from the smaller man’s lips.

“There! Yura, don’t stop!” He cried out, rocking his hips furiously against Yuri’s.

Although he was tempted to make a smart response, any snarky reply had been pulled from his tongue in favour of a desperate moan as Otabek clenched tight around him, wrapping a hand around his own cock and stroking it in a hurried, uncoordinated rhythm, turning his head to bite his pillow.

He was beautiful under Yuri, sweat slick golden skin, flushed and hot to the touch from an emerald blush that seeped into his skin, taut muscles flexing and quivering with every thrust, every pull, every shallow breath he took. His dark hair clung to his forehead, he peered up at Yuri through dark, glassy, hooded eyes. His other hand moved to his muscular chest and palmed the soft skin before taking a nipple between his fingers and tugging, letting out a high-pitched, needy whine.

Yuri growled and groaned as his hips jolted, burying himself inside Otabek as his orgasm crashed through him in intense waves. Otabek seized up around him, back arching with a guttural moan as he spilled his release between them, tremors of pleasure rolling through his body, his thighs quivering against Yuri’s hips.

He slowed to a stop and pulled out, panting heavily as he forced himself to his feet and staggered to the bathroom, picking up a washcloth and wetting it with warm water. He wrung it out and brought it back to Otabek.

“You… you don’t need to do that...” Otabek murmured softly, embarrassed now. He was sat up against the pillows, his glasses back on and his hair unstuck from his forehead but still damp with sweat, the inky curls covering the tips of his ears.

“I want to… I’m your friend, Beka.”

“Is that what we are?” Otabek asked softly, a rare moment of vulnerability written on his sharp features.

“I’d say we’re still friends… Unless you don’t want to be anymore…”

The room fell quiet as Otabek took the washcloth and wiped himself down before tossing it in the laundry receptor in the other end of the room. Yuri chewed his lip, anxiety seeping into his veins. He’d fucked this up, he just knew he had.

“…Beka?”

The Vulcan crossed his legs, adjusting his glasses with a sigh.

“I… words are not my strongest suit, to put it in Terran metaphors…”

“I know that… I’m not expecting you to say much. Just tell me if you hate me or not.”

“I…” Otabek frowned and reached out his hands to Yuri’s head. “May I?”

Yuri nodded hesitantly, Otabek shifting closer to properly position his fingertips against his skin to engage the mind-melding process. Yuri allowed his eyes to fall closed, taking a deep breath before an overwhelming feeling of love flooded into him.

_Love._

Otabek loved him.

_Fear._

_Insecurity._

_Anxiety._

He was scared too, of what may happen to them, of what this would all mean.

 _“I’m not good with words.”_ Yuri heard the echo of his voice in the back of his mind. _“But I hope this gives you a vague of idea of what I am trying to convey. I love you, Yura. I have for a long time.”_

Yuri’s eyes welled with tears as Otabek pulled his hands away, shifting to cup Yuri’s cheeks gingerly, studying him anxiously.

“Yura…?”

“I love you too, you idiot.”

A rare smile played at Otabek’s lips, a soft laugh puffing past them.

“I appreciate my returned affections, but I could do without the insult.”

“I mean it affectionately.”

“As do I, you idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> y'all know where i lurk


End file.
